


Hairstyle

by akasei0411



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasei0411/pseuds/akasei0411
Summary: Iori gets cast in a tv drama and decides to get a new hairstyle.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [いおりく](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758982) by くりおね. 



> Thank you to my friend Rosalyn for checking this!

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" A cheerful voice greets Iori, as he removes his shoes and changes into the communal slipper before he enters their shared dormitory. "Nii-san, I've already eaten dinner outside so please don't worry."

"Got it! Just brush your teeth before you sleep, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you." Mitsuki then disappears into his room.

The television blares out the sound of newscast and Yamato has his eyes fixed on the screen; this is the only sound that can be heard throughout the dorms as the rest are already in their rooms, except for Yamato watching tv, and Riku was at the dining table reading a mang about a teenage boy killing demons in order to save his sister who was also turned into a demon.

Iori runs his smooth and slim fingers over his new hairstyle; his long sideburns and backside hair had been trimmed, and his bangs had been slight;y parted further from the middle. The thought of having a haircut after being cast in a tv drama just makes him blush; it was his first major project after having his idol debut five years ago. The fanfare from his groupmates after hearing the news was just explosive; Yamato and Sougo gave him tips on acting.

"A major supporting role, huh?" He blushes harder at the thought, and his mind goes into overdrive thinking about the possible developments in the plot of the drama and he goes into deep thinking about it; so deep into the thought that he doesn't notice Riku's heavy footsteps getting closer to him. The red-haired boy seemed to bolt towards his direction and dropped the comic he was reading earlier.

"Ah, Iori! There you--" Riku freezes when he realizes that Iori got a new hair-do. His eyes suddenly sparkle at the sight.

"Woaaah!" Riku exclaims. "Iori looks so cool! I never thought that a different hairstyle can really transform a person's over-all physical looks!"

Iori stays still at his spot, processing the words Riku had just said. It was rare for Riku to say such things since Iori believes that Riku's nature is of simple-mindedness? naive? More like simply foolish at times.

The blush that disappeared moments ago returned once more, this time a shade similar to Riku's hair. "Thank you Nanase-san, but I believe you should think about your image first."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku innocently asks, but then quickly dismisses his own question and thinks to himself. "I wonder if I should change my hair-style?"

"Eh?"

"Dying my hair into another color may be good too." Riku then turns his back on Iori and starts to think about all of the possible hair colors he could put on his hair. "Should I color my hair like Tenn-nii? or a color similar to..."

Nanase-san? Changing hair colors? Getting a hair cut? What? What is he even saying? Why would he even think about changing it? His red hair already looks good on him?

"...I wanna be like Iori, too!"

Iori then clears his throat a little bit that it disturbs Riku's pattern of thought. A short, awkward silence then follows the two of them, until Riku asks him another question. "What is it Iori?"

"Please don't..." Iori mumbles it a bit loud enough for Riku to hear it audibly. "...don't change it Nanase-san."

"Huh?" A confused Riku tilts his head, an innocent look plastered all over his face. "Why not, Iori? If you can, then I can do it--"

Riku wasn't finished speaking to Iori when the indigo-haired guy grabbed one of his hands and placed it over his silky crimson hair. His eyes then notice Iori's crimson-tainted blushing face and his lips that were struggling to open, unable to say the words Iori had in his mind. The grip on his hands was starting to get tighter and Riku was struggling to break free from it.

"Nanase-san like this is cute enough!" Iori tells him. "Nanase-san's hair like this is cute enough already; please don't do a haircut. This is already good for you!"

Riku was the one to blush really hard this time. “Eh?”

"Ah, is this how the youth confess to each other?" Yamato asks himself as he had overheard their conversation. He then downs a can of beer and fixes his eyes on the tv again. "Ah, the raging feelings of the youth."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do go lightly on me, since this is the second fic I uploaded on the site (and English is not my native language). Constructive criticism/comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
